Robin's Nest
by ChibiBluejay
Summary: Just a quick fluff of 8 year old Dick. Enjoy!


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's a little dumb, not much else to say but if you like it please review :). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own batman or any characters used in this story.

Bruce groaned as the light flowing in from the window hit his weary eyelids. Last night's patrol had been long and tiring, four robberies, six muggings, three attempted murders, and a run in with Killer Croc.

The smell of fresh coffee on his table side was the only thing willing him to get up, and not fall back into a blissful sleep. He knew going back to sleep would be pointless anyways, because if he didn't wake up by himself before nine, a bundle of joy and ebony locks would do it for him. Bruce sighed and smiled to himself at the thought.

_It's already 8:47, I'd better get dressed before dick comes running in here for nothing_.

He unwillingly got up and walked to his dresser. He opened the drawer containing his shirts, He noticed one of his white tees were missing. He shrugged it off, thinking he must have forgotten he had worn it, and being to tired to care at the moment, he finished dressing in a plain black tee shirt and a regular pair of jeans.

The trudge downstairs seemed to take all of his energy. He hoped it wasn't one if those mornings when Dick would jump and climb all over him, begging to be played with. If that happened, Bruce knew it was all over, He just never won once Dick pulled out those big baby blue puppy dog eyes.

For the second time that morning Bruce sighed at how obnoxious, and yet adorable his little bird could be.

When Bruce finally made the troublesome journey from the stairs to the table, he decided it had all been worth it when he saw what was waiting for him.

Three perfectly cooked pancakes piled on top of each other, maple syrup flooding down the sides, pooling on the plate. A pad of butter centered directly in the middle on top, surrounded by four vibrant strawberries and about a dozen blueberries scattered around the pile.

There was also a plate of crisp bacon, but Bruce was too distracted to notice.

"I saw that you had a rough night, so I made your favorite, sir"

The familiar British voice snapped Bruce out of his trance. He turned to see that Alfred had just come through the kitchen doorway holding a small plate and cup.

_Dick must have eaten while watching cartoons again._

"Thanks, Alfred"

Alfred responded with a nod and walked to the sink to clean the dishes he had been holding. Bruce ate his breakfast in peace as Alfred cleaned.

"So where's Dick?" Bruce asked as he finished the last of his bacon.

Alfred's mustache gave an amused twitch.

"Last time I checked Master Dick was running giggling into the back gardens holding a few books."

Bruce gave a curious look at his old friend, but Alfred just shrugged not knowing anything else of the young boys shenanigans.

Sighing "I'd better go find him." Bruce wandered into the back gardens to find his adopted son.

Bruce grumbled as he wandered around the freshly trimmed garden. He decided to head straight for the boys favorite tree, a huge birch tree that sat in the far right corner of the garden. That's when he saw it, a weird white shape sitting at the base of the tree, giggles could be heard inside.

Bruce sighed. _So that's where my shirt got to._

Bruce walked over to the Boy's shirt tent and peeked inside the whole at the top.

"Dick? What're you doing with my shirt?"

He couldn't help but smirk when the boy popped his head out with that cheery smile on his face.

"Hi Bruce!" He giggled. "I'm using it as a tent while I read."

Dick held up the three Ironman comics he had been reading.

"Yes, but why my shirt? Couldn't you have used a blanket?" He asked.

Dick thought about this for a bit, then smiled back up at his father.

"But I like your shirts! They're really cozy and smell like you!" The boy giggled again and popped back into his tent.

Bruce smiled and shook his head. His little bird really was adorable _and_ obnoxious.


End file.
